deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitomi
For a complete biography of Hitomi's debut appearance, please see: Hitomi (Dead or Alive Wikia) Hitomi is a black belt Karate student from the Dead or Alive series, and a fighter in Dead Fantasy, first appearing in Dead Fantasy I. She was the third member of "Team-DOA" to appear in the series. __TOC__ Background Hitomi was born in Germany, and is the daughter of a German father and a Japanese mother. Her father is the master and owner of a dojo, and from a young age Hitomi trained in the art of Karate under her father's guidance. By the age of eighteen, she had earned a black belt, which repesents the highest level of graduation. Through the Dead or Alive Tournaments, Hitomi tries to prove her skills against other martial artists. However the tournaments she also got slightly caught up in the war between the Mugen Tenshin Clan and the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, due to her friendship with the clan's leader Hayate, which started while he was suffering from amnesia and lived with Hitomi's family. Although energetic and cheerful, Hitomi takes her martial arts seriously and her victories have come as a result of a grueling training regimen as well as a complete commitment to her studies. She is very much an honorable competitor and follows the traditions of her art to the letter. She always fights fairly in a match, for to do otherwise would bring shame to her name, her martial art, and her father's dojo. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy I During the first fight in the stone template, Hitomi appears just in time to defend Kasumi and Ayane from Yuna and Rikku's charge, tipping the balance in favor of the Dead or Alive team for the remainder of the fight. During the battle, Hitomi is shown to have abnormal strenght, as she is able to throw a section of pillar from the stairwell into the catwalk, causing a part of it to fall. She helps Ayane in fighting Yuna, with the duo then duel-rush Yuna. Hitomi cuts the fight short by drop-kicking another section of the stone walkway, which snaps it in two, and causes the ground Yuna and Rikku were standing on to fly into the air, sending the girls with it. Hitomi the proceeds to punch the pillar at Yuna and Rikku, and sends them flying through a wall to an platform outside. Just as the Dead or Alive Girls over-power them, Tifa Lockhart shows up and rescues her Final Fantasy teammates by simultaneously kicking all of the Dead or Alive girls back across the platform. Dead Fantasy II The Dead or Alive girls proceded to charge the Final Fantasy girls, only to again be repelled by a series of Tifa's kicks. As Team-FF send the three Dead or Alive girls flying through the air, they regroup and assume an attack pattern, executing a vicious coordinated attack. However, once Team-DOA recover themselves, they too come up with an attack plan. Hitomi helps to throw Ayane up to the top of the temple, so that she may charge her Art of the Raging Mountain God ninpo attack. Hitomi and Kasumi them proceed to defend Ayane from Yuna, Rikku, and Tifa so she has enough time to perform her spell, and while they get hurt in the process, they keep Team-FF away from her so she can destory the tower, sending the battling into a vertical free-fall. During the fall, Hitomi ends up being seriously harmed by Tifa, who traps her in rubble and unleashes a chain of Fire, Gravity, and Ultima spells on her, after which Hitomi is sent flying backward, trailing smoke. Towards the end of fall, as Team-FF give Team-DOA a Haste-powered beating, Rachel, who had been perched along the wall of the tower wating for them, uses her War Hammer to crack the tower into two, sending the girls falling down toward the lava lake below. Now with Rachel on side, Team-DOA attacks the Final Fantasy girls as they are trying to heal Tifa, all while they are drifting down-stream on a large flat piece of stone. When Yuna and Rikku realise they are heading towards a "lava-fall", Rikku tries to use a spell to save them, only to be stop when Hitomi is thrown into her. They all go other the edge, but before they hit the lava, they were saved by Rinoa Heartilly, who was watching the fight and used a powerful ice spell to freeze the lava. With Rinoa and Kairi joining Team-FF, the two sides battle it out until Rinoa summons five portals to seperate them all. Hitomi is then thrown into a portal by Tifa, sending them to their new destination. Dead Fantasy III After Tifa and Hitomi wake up from their teleporting trip, they find themselves in an abandoned church, and went into a head-to-head brawl, setting the building on fire in the early stages. The girls started off on a equal level, but Hitomi was quickly stalled when Tifa temporarily blinded her with a Darkness spell. Realising she was going to have a hard time seeing Tifa properly, Hitomi then switched fighting techniques, taking up a defensive stance. Using Wing Chun, Hitomi was able to extract a Master Materia from Tifa's right arm, then casts Quake while thrusting her fist into the ground causing a large wave of earth to erupt around her. Tifa dodges the Quake spell and charges after Hitomi, where they attempt to cast numerous elemental spells at one another. Hitomi counters one of Tifa's punches, and tosses her to the ground, and throws her knee into Tifa's arm to extract a stat-boosting Materia (widely believed to be +Speed). Tifa attempts to recover with a few kicks as she returns to her feet, but is stunned by a kick from Hitomi, then punched rapidly against a nearby pillar, subsquently removing Materia with each blow. Tifa escapes briefly, but stumbles around disoriented by her recent onslaught, allowing Hitomi to follow up behind her and throw her elbow into Tifa's spinal column to stun her, then continues with powerful punch toward the center of Tifa's spine, which sends a tremendous amount of force throughout her body forcing out the remaining Materia. Tifa is thrown out of the the church and into the winter weather outside, covered in blood and her clothes in tatters. Dead Fantasy V When Hayate and shinobi for the Mugen Tenshin Clan appear to interrupt Hitomi's fight, the girl makes a gesture of protest, but is ignored as Hayate sends his army after Tifa. After collecting the loose Materia her had gained from her last match, Hitomi chases after Tifa and Hayate and finally catches up to them after their fight, finding Hayate carrying Tifa's incapacitated body after having his shinobi severely wounded her. Hitomi is visibly angry by Tifa's wounded state, and slaps Hayate out of rage just as Helena Douglas arrives on a DOATEC helicopter to pick up Tifa. After Hitomi shows Helena the Materia she has stored in her arms, she goes with the women on the helicopter, leaving Hayate behind. The helicoper is last seen heading to a city, likely to DOATEC's main head-quarters. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Hitomi appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee, wearing a light blue tennis outfit from Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi, and Cissnei. She plays the role of Kim Hyoyeon of Girls' Generation. Appearence Due to her mixed genetic heritage, Hitomi has oriental facial features with caucasian coloring; most noticable through her peachy skin, blue eyes, and brunette hair. Her hair is mid-length, reaching down to the top of her chest, straight and styled with long side-bangs and a front fringe. The rest of her hair is pushed back with a pink headband. The outfit Hitomi wears in Dead Fantasy is one of her recurring outfits from Dead or Alive, which consists of a green-camo tank top, blue jeans, brown boots, and red-and-black wrestling gloves. The front of her tank top bares a yellow silhouette of a eagle in flight, which is her personal emblem that often appears on her Dead or Alive outfits in some form. A black choker necklace was also added to her costume. In the Gee music video, Hitomi wears a summer tennis outfit (named "Crux" in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2.) This outfit includes a light blue sleeveless t-shirt and a white rah-rah skirt, both with dark blue detailing. A cute teddy-bear logo is present over her left breast. In a preview on Monty Oum's devinatART page, he has shown that he has changed Hitomi's appearence. Her hair is longer, reaching to the small of her back, and she is wearing clothes based on one of her outfits from Dead or Alive 3, with a brown crop-top and a new belt. It's unknown which episode this preview is from. Fighting Capacity With great mastery over karate, Hitomi is, physically, the second-strongest on the Dead or Alive side, behind Rachel. She has shown to have strength greater then what she posecess in the Dead or Alive series, demonstrating it when she breaks and throws enormous stone blocks, and pulls up solid ground without too much strain. Hitomi also seems to have great durability, as she tanked several of Tifa's strongest spells. She also seems to have strong senses and great recovery, as seen when she was able to defeat Tifa while blind and poisoned. Despite all of this, Hitomi is not quite on the same bar as her fellow combatants, as she is currently the only fighter not to enter battle with any magical ability. However, saying this, towards the end of Dead Fantasy III, she steals most, if not all of Tifa’s materia, giving her some magical ability for the time being. During her fight with Tifa while she was blind, she seemed to change her fighting style from Karate to Wing Chun; a type of close-range, "open palm" defensive martial art. This makes her the first fighter to change their over-all tactics and style in mid-fight (the second being Yuna changing from Gunner to Summoner.) Relationships Hayate Hitomi and Hayate became friends after he came across her in the Black Forest after he had survived a helicoper crash and escaped DOATEC, who was using him in genetic experiments. Due to the traumer he experienced, Hayate lost his memory, so he was taken in by Hitomi's family and given the name "Ein". He learnt Karate with Hitomi, but he soon departed. When they met again during the third Dead or Alive Tournament, but by then Hayate had regained his memories and Hitomi learn his true shinobi idenity. Despite this, they remained friends, and Hitomi still calls him Ein out of habit. It's been implyed that Hitomi might have romantic feelings for him. In Dead Fantasy, the two of them appear to be working together for unknown reasons. Hayate interrupts Tifa and Hitomi's fight and he orders his men to chase Tifa to an abandoned warehouse where they fight her as Hayate watches. After Tifa's defeat, Hayate carried her outside where he finds Hitomi. Hitomi has followed him probably to stop him from injuring Tifa any futher. After she sees Tifa in her bloody state, she slaps Hayate, visibly angry. It's unknown why she slaped Hayate, probably because of him not letting her continue her fight with Tifa, or if she didn't want him to hurt Tifa any futher. Helena With Hayate, Hitomi and Helena seem to be working together in Dead Fantasy. What they are planning is currently unclear. Gallery Screenshots File:DOA vs Tifa.jpg|DFII - Hitomi with the rest of Team-DOA as they charge Tifa File:DFIII(beginning).png|DFIII - Hitomi vs. Tifa File:Dead Fantasy Hitomi.jpg|DFIII - Hitomi recovering from Tifa's fire spell File:Blind Hitomi.png|DFIII - Hitomi suffering from tempery blindness File:Hitomi vs Tifa.png|DFIII - Hitomi gains her first piece of Materia File:Hayate & Hitomi.png|DFV - Hitomi and Hayate File:Hitomi with Materia.png|DFV - Hitomi, glowing with Materia Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg|Promotonal image for Dead Fantasy I File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg|Promotonal image for Dead Fantasy II File:6c28c4ea.jpg|Promotonal image for Dead Fantasy I & II Trivia *Hitomi uses Talim's "Tagga Na Kamay" throw from Soul Calibur in Dead Fantasy II, and Black☆Star's "Certain Kill: Black☆Star Big Wave" from Soul Eater in Dead Fantasy III. *Upon charging at Tifa in the beginning of Dead Fantasy II, Hitomi is one of only two characters to speak so far in the series, the other being Rinoa later in the same episode. External Links *Hitomi on the Dead or Alive Wiki Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive Affiliation Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy I Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy III Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters